Oban Star Racers: Chance to Shine
by Anexus12
Summary: La gran carrera de Oban fue terminada hace mas de 6 años, ahora Eva Wei decide entrar al mundo de las carreras igual que su madre


Oban star racers: Chance to shine

Prologo

La gran carrera de Oban había llegado a su fin, los grandes corredores que participaron en nombre de su planeta para alcanzar el premio máximo habían regresado a sus planetas natales. El orden en la galaxia regresaba a su normalidad y las relaciones galácticas mejoraban para la tierra.

Tras pasar ya 6 años desde la carrera, la vida de los participantes seguía su curso como si nada hubiera pasado, incluyendo la de Eva Wei.

Ahora tenía ya 21 años, y tras terminar sus estudios en la Escuela Preparatoria se dedico al negocio de las carreras al igual que su madre y su padre. Su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio con la idea, pero tras el resultado de sus carreras en Oban decidió creer en ella una vez más.

Sus habilidades igualaban o superaban a las de su madre. Ella era simplemente fantástica en las carreras, realmente amaba correr.

Tras su ultimo campeonato ganado fue seleccionada para un nuevo reto en el tema de las carreras…La gran "Galactic Fest" que se celebra en conmemoración a la ya pasada carrera de Oban donde los gobiernos de diferentes sistemas quedaron de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Episodio1: Viejos y nuevos amigos

El gran Estadio de Japón, uno de los mejores circuitos de carreras que hay en la tierra, cede del World Gran Prix donde los mejores corredores se presentan para una oportunidad de patrocinio por parte de las mejores empresas de carreras del mundo entre ellas la corporación Wei.

Las personas poco a poco llenaban el enorme estadio que vestía de colores representativos de la región. Los corredores en los Pits checaban sus naves y alineaban los sistemas principales.

En los Pits Wei, el jefe de mecánica, acostado de bajo de la nave de carrera Arrow 4, se veía estresado y agitado tratando de arreglar unos inconvenientes que surgieron antes de la carrera.

-¡Demonios! Les dije que los aspersores de energía no se conectaban al fuselaje principal de la nave…pero alguien me escucha, No!-

-Hey viejo gruñón yo siempre te escucho y a veces tu a mi jeje-

Una voz suave y linda sorprendió al mecánico, haciéndolo salir de bajo y fijar su mirada en una bella figura femenina de cabello semi-largo.

-Señorita Eva…jajá perdone a este viejo mecánico…Ya lista para su carrera de semi-finales?-

-Jaja claro que si Blad naci con las carreras en la sangre igual que mi madre-

-Lo se señorita y es igual de hermosa que su madre-

-Y yo lo se mas que nadie-

Llego un señor con un atuendo muy empresarial y de cabello bicolor. Era el padre de Eva, Don Wei, dueño de empresas Wei y actual entrenador de Eva.

-Papa, me alegra que hallas llegado a tiempo y no como la otra vez-

-Eva, sabes que estoy muy ocu…-

-Ya se, ya se! Muy ocupado- Lo interrumpió

-Bueno será mejor que me aliste papa-

Le dijo mientras le daba en beso en la mejilla y se ponía el casco.

La gente estaba anhelando ver el inicio de la gran carrera y que seguramente definiría a los futuros prospectos star-racers. Los corredores se ponían en sus marcas de inicio. Sus caras demostraban determinación, nervios y sed de victoria, pero la favorita de todos era Eva.

Sentado en las gradas especiales Don Wei la veía con seriedad y concentración. Pero esto fue interrumpido por un sujeto regordete, de anteojos, de pelo corto y canoso. Era Max Ped, El rival de toda la vida de Don Wei y dueño de las Empresas Ped.

-Si es el mismísimo Don Wei que si pudo venir a ver a su gran prodigio de las carreras e hija-

-El que haya llegado tarde no es de tu incumbencia Max-

-Oh perdona si te e ofendido pero he venido para consolarte después de tu derrota hoy-

-Hablas de tu corredor llorón que no sabe perder…Ja, ya por fin volvió después de su rabieta-

-El ya es cosa del pasado, ahora conseguí carne fresca, un corredor de 21 años, realmente te sorprenderías de verlo en acción y aparte es un genio de la mecánica-

-Esos dices con todos tus corredores y terminan dejándote-

Max se levanto y solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó un poco mas lejos de donde estaba Don Wei con una sonrisa credula.

Una voz se escucho por todo el circuito a través de los grandes parlantes "A todos los corredores se les informa que la carrera empezara en 5 minutos"

Tanto corredores como mecánicos empezaron a moverse rápidamente dando toques finales a sus naves y equipos." Las formaciones de arranque se presentarán de acuerdo a la ultima carrera realizada anteriormente utilizando un sistema de puntuación". Una gran pantalla apareció en el centro de cada grada con las fotos de los corredores y su puntuación. "En primer lugar con un total de 81 puntos Eva Wei de empresas Wei…En segundo lugar con un total de 72 puntos, con un nuevo corredor Jake Den…"

Todos voltearon a ver al nuevo participante de la carrera incluyendo a Eva. Todos estaban sorprendidos con el nuevo, era de cabello castaño y corto, ojos verdes y alto. Portaba una chaqueta roja con el logo de Ped bordado.

-"Creo que puede dar pelea…espero que no salga igual de llorón que el otro"- Pensó Eva dando una carcajada picara.

Los motores encendían a la gente en gritos de alabanza y apoyo hacia ellos, las tribunas retumbaban de las pisadas de los espectadores. Los corredores se pusieron en sus marcas de inicio, donde Eva estaba hasta enfrente seguida por el chico nuevo.

Eva retrocedió un poco y abrió la ventanilla de su nave.

-Hey espero y sea una gran carrera, y más para ti que es tu primera vez-

El la voltio a ver con cara de aprecio, cosa que desconcertó a Eva ya que por lo general nadie se alegraba de verla como competidora.

-Gracias Señorita Wei será interesante correr contra alguien de su nivel y que me de pelea-

El solo se volteo y cerro la capsula de su nave. Su nave era realmente fantástica y su forma parecía muy aerodinámica…una que no había visto nadie en el mercado.

Don Wei por su parte veía asombrado tal nave.

-¡Pero que! ¿¡Esa nave de donde la saco! Nunca la había visto y menos en el mercado…este tal vez es un diseño nuevo de Max…o tal vez, decía la verdad acerca de ese chico y el la creo-

Las naves estaban por fin apunto de empezar a correr y solo esperaban el pitido inicial. Eva estaba relajada y concentrada en la carrera. "Todos los corredores enciendan sus motores" Un gran rugido estremeció a todo el estadio. Una señal de 5 faros iniciaba su cuenta en focos amarillos.

La mirada de Eva cambio y se concentraba solo en el iniciar de la carrera. Los semáforos se pusieron en verde y las naves con un estruendo salían a toda velocidad alcanzando velocidades de 600 Km/h.

Eva agarraba el liderazgo rápidamente tras los demás competidores dando cerradas vueltas y rectas demasiado rápidas, solo se concentraba en la pista…hasta que quedando en una de las curvas una figura de color rojo la alcanzaba casi rebasándola…Era Jake que mostraba gran destreza bajo el mando de una nave.

-"Ok veamos de lo que eres capaz"-

Las dos naves peleaban codo a codo dando esplendidos cerrones y piruetas casi imposibles, una sonrisa de diversión se dibujo en la cara de los dos mientras luchaban por llegar en primer lugar. Las cosas se ponían mientras llegaban a la curva final donde tomándola decidiría quien ganaría.

Los dos a través de sus intercomunicadores se vieron el uno al otro y con una mirada desafiante aceleraron a todo para tomar esa curva.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron impactados por la velocidad a la que la tomarían, era una vuelta demasiado cerrada y podrían chocar entre ellos.

Sus naves iban a la par separadas solo por centímetros, sus manos estaban preparadas para utilizar los alerones y dar su maniobra.

El silencio llego cuando iniciaron la curva derrapándola de manera increíble, como solo los grandes corredores podrían. Los dos utilizaron el peso del otro para que de un solo impulso llegaran en menos de 2.3 segundo a la meta quedando en un empate casi imperceptible.

Los gritos y pisadas de emoción se escucharon por toda la ciudad al terminar la carrera, fue un gran espectáculo que dejo sorprendidos a los corredores que llegaron después.

Los dos bajaron de sus naves con las manos en alto saludando a la gente que los alababa, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron con una gran sonrisa de placer.

-Hey gran carrera, no disfrutaba de una buena carrera desde Oba…Bueno desde hace tiempo-

-Gracias viniendo de usted señorita Wei es un cumplido-

-Jajá, dime Eva-

Se estrecharon las manos como buenos competidores mientras el padre de Eva y Max peleaban por ver quien había ganado. Pero las alegrías y victorias fueron interrumpidas por un gigantesco Helicóptero de donde bajaron varias personas entre ellas al presidente de Japón.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que no los veía señor Don Wei-

-Señor presidente-

El señor presidente invito a el y a Eva a pasar dentro del helicóptero donde los sentó frente a una gran pantalla

-Bueno el motivo de mi presencia es para darles una gran invitación a representar a la tierra en una carrera Cósmica de nuevo, pero no se preocupen los términos de dicha competencia es meramente política intergaláctica-

Don Wei se sentía mas tranquilo ya que la ultima ves la visita del presidente fue para la carrera de Oban y no quería que se repitiera eso de nuevo.

-Señor presidente cuente con mi total ayuda dándole al mejor de mis campeones-

En la cara de Eva se dibujo una sonrisa que daba de oreja a oreja. Esto hacia que la carrera fuese muy importante si corredores de otros planetas competirían. El pensar que tal vez se encuentre con viejos amigos le hacia recordar tan buenos momentos. Pero el presidente agrego.

-Pero por cada planeta debe haber dos concursantes en dichas carreras-

-Pero solo tengo uno que realmente es bueno, los demás están en proceso y no creo que estén a la altura de una gran carrera-

-Pues entonces seleccione a otro corredor por que lo necesitamos los mas pronto posible, la carrera será en menos de una semana-

-Señor es muy poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien o entrenar a alguien-

-Confió en sus habilidades Don Wei, la ultima ves no me equivoque con usted, aparte el espectáculo que vi hoy no fue solo de uno-

Con eso finalizo el presidente y entrando a la parte de arriba del helicóptero empezó a despegar, por lo cual Don Wei y Eva salieron rápido de el.

-Rayos, ahora se supone que le pida al inútil de Max a su nuevo corredor estrella?-

Eva se quedo pensativa viendo al chico mientras platicaba con Max y la prensa…le recordaba mucho a un viejo amigo suyo, Jordán.

-Eva me estas escuchando?-

Por estar pensando en sus recuerdos no se percato de que su padre le hablaba.

-Perdón, que me decías?-

-Que tenemos que ir con Max para pedírselo no tenemos de otra, es el único que ha demostrado Habilidad-

-Pues a mi me parece bien-

-Ok, vamos a hablar con Max-

Lo dijo un tanto enojado ya que no era de su mayor placer negociar algo con su rival. Se acerco a platicar con el mientras Eva se acerco a hablar con el nuevo.

-Tienes bastante talento sabes?-

El chico se volteo rápidamente para ver quien le hablaba

-Eva!, gracias tu también eres una excelente piloto, tal vez la mejor-

-Basta no soy tan buena, solo me gusta correr-

-Vaya a pocos corredores los e escuchado decir eso, muchos lo hacen solo por ganar-

-Jajaja! En el caso de tu pasado represéntate así es-

-Jajaja! Pero debo de admitir que en un buen reto a mi me gusta ganar cada vez que puedo-

-Créeme que para la próxima vez no te será tan fácil quedar empatado con migo-

-Eso sono a reto!-

-Nos veremos entonces en la pista otra vez-

Le asienta con un guiño de ojo mientras esta se va lentamente.

-Eva espera!-

Le dice su padre mientras se acerca caminando a ellos.

-Ya todo esta arreglado, Jake es tu nuevo compañero para la carrera Galáctica que tenemos por lo cual he llamado a Stan y Koji que serán nuestros mecánicos nuevamente, así que hijo alista tus cosas que partimos en unos días-

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta tan rápida de Don Wei para la carrera que seria de dimensiones galácticas "literalmente".

Ahora comenzaba una nueva historia para Eva en una nueva carrera que prometía poner en prueba todas sus habilidades y a su nuevo compañero junto con ella.


End file.
